The Price
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: How far would Sora go to save his friends? A dark Tale unfolds on a cold Halloween night...A tale that will blow canon out of the water and span a whole three acts of HORROR! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA
1. It started on a Halloween night

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing but the crazy plot and ideas. NO SUE FOR YOU

A/N: This takes place after KH2 sometime, not that it really matters because it is an AU. Anyway to give fair warning this is by no means a tame fic and I am well aware that many of you will be angry by chapter three but hey, we all cant be perfect. Also I must meantion that you will see NO Hentai, Yaoi Yuri or any other silly and noncannon relationships. This is a dark story however and will get darker and more ironic in later chapters so be warmed

Now step into the very depths of Halloween Town where our story begins…..

* * *

><p>Oogie Boogie laughed in triumph as the Possessors floated in with the unconscious keybearer and his ANNOYING friends. The monster could care less about the girl and silver-haired teen that accompanied the hero, and caged the two immediately without a thought.<p>

The monster's eyes looked loathingly at his true target, the cursed Key wielder who had foiled his plans time and time again with a smile on his face. The odd shaped weapon now sat in a magical aura-cage, unable to answer its master's call. The object looked different somehow…..darker and with a strange purple diamond in the pitch handle.

The Villain shrugged. He didn't care what the weapon looked like as long as it stayed isolated from the wretched boy he now had strapped to an operating table, ready to be tortured for his meddling. Oh yes, the pain he was about to put his enemy through would make his day, week, year, and century!

Yet as he looked at Sora, who had woken up and was struggling in vain against his restraints, the monster could not get it out of his head that something about the spikey-haired hero was—incomplete—somehow. This train of thought left him as Sora screamed in fear and began to panic, causing Oogie to laugh triumphantly until the true reason for the boy's hysteria was revealed.

Something inside him was missing. Something was desperately wrong. A vital part of him had been literally knocked free during the struggle and the subsequent capture of the boy and his friends.

"_ROXAAASSS"_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

He sat up and looked around, shuddering as he took in the gruesome environment. He had forgotten how creepy Halloween Town really was when one was alone. Alone? Hold the phone! What was he doing here outside of his Somebody? WHERE was Sora?

The blond Nobody began to panic and jumped as the large Guillotine nearly chopped him in half as he ran through it desperately calling for his other half. The two could not survive for very long on their own, ever since reuniting in Twilight Town anyway, and he hated to think what would happen to Sora if he was not returned to his place soon.

If he did not return within an hour Sora would fall asleep again and the memories he himself carried would eventually drive him insane. What if he disappeared because some Shadow had gotten lucky? He remembered well what had happened to Axel. As much as he wanted to see his old friend again, the youngest Nobody did not want his existence to end quite yet.

_Roxas!_

"Sora? Where are you? Why are we apart? OWWW AAAAAGH! What's happening? The pain…..Why do I hurt so bad!"

_ROXAS! Roxas help us we NEED you!_

That was Namine's voice! Didn't she have the power to randomly appear out of nowhere when she needed to talk to him though? Something HAD to be wrong, or something was keeping the girl from exiting Kairi's being. That something must also be the cause of Sora's, and therefore HIS, discomfort.

The Nobody growled at the thought of anyone harming Namine and summoned his blades. To his horror, only the Oathkeeper answered his call. Now very worried, Roxas hurried to the huge lab that the distress call was coming from, his mind throbbving with confusion and fear.

Fear that he would arrive too late.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Coward in the night

DISCLAMER: Don't OWN don't claim to own and DON'T CARE

Our tail delves deeper into Darkness inside the laboratory…

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Oogie yawned and stretched. He had had the most delightful time terrorizing, tormenting , and tearing apart the youthful hero for five hours. He had electrocuted him until the boy's tears left burnmarks, spun him until he puked all over himself, drained him of his strength completely, beat him like a piñata, and was in the process of breaking every bone in his body, each with a satisfying _snap_ and an agonized shreak from his victim.

All the while, bugs swarmed the boy, their tiny feet tickling his face and their itty bitty teeth biting through his clothes and gnawing deep into any exposed skin as they crawled in swarms on every inch of his body. Most of the bugs were concentrating on Sora's chest, where they began to eat away his skin in the Heartless pattern.

The Keybearer was miserable to say the least but his heart burned brightly and his strength of will did not faulter. His bright blue eyes found soft eyes filled with tears, and he winked as he saw a flash of blond hair overtake the auburn locks for a split second. Darkness claimed him and his eyes closed as he entered the sweet floatyness of unconsciousness.

"You mean old thing! You leave Sora ALONE!" Kairi protested, banging her hands against the bars of the cage she and Riku were confined in.

The silver haired youth himself was beating the magic metal again and again with strikes of his weapon, The "Way to Dawn". His efforts also proved futile and he sank against the bars and panted.

"It's no use. This COWARD did his homework. My blade is useless against these bars."

Oogie whirled around clearly offended. "COWARD?"

Riku smirked,

"Yes COWARD! You know the power Sora has when he wields the Keyblade, so you stripped him of the ability to wield it by sealing it in some kind of magic barrier. Sora can fight without the Keyblade as well he needs the support of his friends. You knew this as well and made it IMPOSSIBLE for him to even REACH OUT A HAND to us so we could lend him our support!"

The bug sack continued snapping the bones of his helpless victim but was disappointed that Sora was no longer yelling in pain because he had passed out. So the monster twisted the wrist of his victim until it made a sharp, grating, poping sound that seemed to tickle Oogie's pleasure and he giggled in delight

"What's your point?"

Riku threw himself against the cage his fury sparking in his ice-blue eyes as he silently cursed the sack of bugs for making a move so low.

"You wouldn't DARE to come after Sora when he is at full strength its only now, when you have him teid and drained of the power to MOVE do you attack. You are in fact nothing but a big, bug infested COWARD!"

Oogie thought for a minute then laughed for fifteen minutes before turning and leaving the room, singing about all the wonderful torture methods he planned to use in the morning.

As soon as the villain left, Sora's eyes flew open and he cringed. Oogie's laughter had hurt his head and his Nobody had taken a chunk out of his mind, making the pain worse. The boy's eyes again fell on Kairi and he grinned slightly, trying to give the girl some glimmer of hope.

Riku gasped in sadness and pity at his friend's condition,

"Oh, Sora…..Why didn't I listen to you about entering the Dark Wood? You FELT Oogie, didn't you? Yet you didn't hesitate to follow me in when I teased you about starting a new adventure. You ignored your instincts because of me, and now you are paying the price. If I was still in the Darkness you would be safe. I probably should have stayed."

The boy on the table cast a small cure spell on himself, then lifted his head ever so slightly and croaked in a weak voice,

"Hey, Riku? Could you….do me a favor?"

The older boy grinned sadly, "Anything Sora."

"Shut up."

"But—"

"No buts. I would be DEVASTATED if you were still lost in the Darkness. This isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself."

The boy suddenly trembled lifting a finger ever so slightly to point at his friend, a look of wonder and surprise clouding his features as he croaked in recognition,

"I remember you…"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The Shadow exploded as the silvery blade cut cleanily through the dark skull, the creature dissolving into dark mist as several others attacked only to meet the same fate. The cloaked terror continued his assault with a growing urgency. Sora's heart was still strong but right now his body wasn't wich meant the young Nobody did not have time to dawdle.

Suddenly Roxas paused in his fury, an impossible sensation washing over him. A warmth crept into his being, a feeling of joy mixed with confusion of how he was really 'feeling' anything at all. What was this strange warmth? Why did he have an even greater urge to return to his Other?

Roxas didn't know. All he cared about was that this feeling—if he could call it that, was guiding him in the right direction at a faster pace than he thought possible. When he finally got to his destination, he was going to make whoever had hurt Sora and Namine pay dearly, and he would do it with BOTH Keyblades. He really DID miss his trusty Oblivion…

_Hang in there guys….I'm coming!_

TO BE CONTINUED chapter three will be in very very soon! Like later today or Saturday!


	3. Of Flurries and Dragons

DISCLAIMER: Don't own don't sue DON'T CARE

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"So you got my features Memorized do you? Heh can't say I'm surprised. Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here right? Well it just so happens that I latched onto chrome dome's Darkness before I faded away and, here I am. Enough about me though. Man Roxas you sure got into a pickle this time didn't you? You're a mess!"

Sora shook his head,

"Sorry, Axel, Roxas isn't here. I know it sounds weird but he and I got separated during the struggle against the Possessors. I wish I could remember how I defeated this monster, but it looks like Roxas has that part. Something about a factory….spikes…..Man I wish I could remember! Oh well, I'm too tired to think of anything right now."

Namine gasped and forced herself to become visible, standing next to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, a look of worry on her soft delicate features as she cautioned the Keybearer in her pleading tone.

"No! Sora, whatever you do, DON'T SLEEP, or even close your eyes. If you want to keep what makes you…..YOU…..don't sleep!"

"But I'm so tired."

" I know its hard just please, don't sleep.. Roxas isn't doing it on purpose but he is slowly _absorbing _your memories. If you fall asleep while you two are separated then you may never wake up again. Stay awake, PLEASE!"

The wielder forced his eyes open and sighed tiredly before nodding. He understood the risks perfectly. If his Nobody absorbed all his memories he would be an empty shell. However the toll on his body was proving a force to be reconed with and the boy voiced his discomfort with a sigh.

"I'll stay awake, Namine, but it's going to be tough. My body….is so heavy and worn out. I wish I could remember how to cast Curaga, or had kept an Elixer from last time. PHOOEY!"

Axel smirked and leaned against the bars of the cage lazily, as if being caged up and basically on Death Row was no big deal for him. His entire demeaner was easygoing and mocking as he scoffed at Sora.

"HA! Some chosen wielder! I can't believe Xemnas wanted to merge all us Nobodies with such a whiner! No wonder Roxas got sick of hearing about you, You are WEAKER than he ever was!"

Riku's eyes flashed in rage and he flew at Axel, the Way to Dawn pressing against the redhead's throat as the boy hissed in a low, snarling tone,

"Shut up! You know NOTHING about the pain, challenges, even HEARTACHE that Sora has been through while bearing the Keyblade! You don't know his hurt, his determination, his duty and love for his friends that has driven him to brave DEATH on countless occasions! How can you emphasize anyway when you have no Heart to feel pity or sympathy? Mark my words Nobody if you say Sora is weak again I swear I'll KILL you!"

Axel raised his hands in surrender and backed off, "Sheesh ok I'm sorry. Can't say that I blame him on this one though. If bugs were eating the Emblem into MY flesh I'd be complaining too."

Sora looked down and groaned. Sure enough, there was the Heartless symbol, carved in his chest and starting to burn terribly. It began to glow a deep red and Namine began to panic.

"SORA!"

So did Riku.

"SORA NO! Don't fall into the Darkness! I've BEEN there remember? SORA!"

Axel shrugged, "Hey relax. We've nothing to worry about quite yet. Just because it's glowing doesn't mean he's becoming an Emblem. Relax!"

"Then what DOES it mean?" Kairi wanted to know. Axel smiled wryly and folded his arms as if the information he was about to give should be old news or at least farely obvious.

"It means old Bugbag isn't going to KILL Sora. Why would he, when an Emblem that can wield the Keyblade would be more valuable to his boss then a DEAD Keybearer? She would be displeased if he handed her a useless corpes don't ya think?"

Riku felt his blood run cold as a chill filled the room.

"She? You don't mean who I think you mean do you? Please tell me you're joking. It cant be…..HER."

The former member of Organization 13 pointed to green/black/yellow smoke that gave way to reveal the number two bad ggirl—2nd to the hag with the apple—who had materialized next to the table that held Sora captive.

"Yep, the old Dragon Lady herself. Hmmmmmm she just left. WOAH that is a TON of Shadows she left behind! Neos too by the look of some of them. I wonder why though…..Wait a second, I see now. Clever move."

Riku growled, "What?"

"The old hag doesn't want Oogie to play too roughly with her new toy so she sent Purebloods to make sure Sora remains relatively intact. Hey Namine, where is Roxas right about now?"

The white clad Nobody smiled softly,

"He is on his way Axel. He is quite eager to get back where he belongs. However…."

The girl's face fell and her voice trembled slightly as the bugs continued to gnaw and dig into Sora's chest while feeding the dark fires of the Boy's secret fear, pushing the Darkness at him through his terror. Sora held o to what little Light his friends lent him but each time they panicked the Light faded and his grip loosened, causing his terror to grow ever so slightly.

"…The Darkness in Sora is awakening thanks to his he succumbs, we will have one more Shadow to deal with and it will wield the Oblivion."

_NO HE WILL NOT! That blade belongs to ME!_

"Roxas! Heeey partner long time no exist eh?"

_AXEL? AXEL! Hold on here I come! I'm almost at the door and—AGH HEY LEMME GO! MMMPH!_

"Roxas? Roxas what's happening? ROXAS ANSWER ME!"

Axel's green eyes flashed and he grit his teeth, brandishing his Chakrams and creating a Corridor of Darkness.

"No…..it won't end like this…not when I've found you again. Hang in there Roxas. Let's hope that your number is still lucky!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"At Laaaaaaaaaaast, the Keybearer's Nobody is in my clutches! PETE! See to it that he stays with us. Oh don't bother waving that pathetic toy at me. _You're mine Roxas…_At laaaaaaaaaaaaast! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roxas was tied with special rope and forced to recall the Oathkeeper and go limp. The ugly lady in black bent down and stroked his face with a gnarled hand making him shudder. Her eyes glowed hypnoticly as she smiled a snake's smile and cooed softly at her helpless victim, her tone the same she had used to snare Riku roughly two years ago.

"Do you know the _power_ you possess, child? You have a gift—a _wonderful_ gift that makes you unique. Yet you want to throw it away and lose your chance to be your _own_ being. Why would you give up your uniqueness for the sake of one who obviously has everything you crave but cannot possess?"

Roxas thought for a moment but could not find an answer that would please the strange lady so he stated the truth.

"It's where I belong. I'm incomplete otherwise. Are we done? I really need to get going before its too late. I can feel my other self weakening as we speak. Please Let me go!"

Maleficent smirked, " So you admit to being the Keybearer's stronger side."

"Well, I wouldn't say THAT—"

"SILENCE! It has been made clear to me that without YOU, Sora is dead and that is all that matters. You say that you can…feel that wretched meddler. Well you can tell me when he has drawn his last breath and his heart becomes yours. Come Pete we have work to do. We must prepare to welcome Sora's Heartless into our humble ranks. After all…..we already have his Nobody."

Roxas hung his head as Maleficent and Pete disappeared in a flash of Yellow/green smoke, the witches cackle echoing off the walls of the stone structure.

The boy was instantly swarmed by Shadows but since he lacked what the fullbloods craved, the creatures soon ignored him and instead swarmed amongst themselves. A tear fell from the bold blue eyes of the trapped and helpless Nobody. _Namine…I'm sorry._

The fullbloods suddenly found him quite interesting and crouched ready to spring and end his existence. Roxas waited. He had no heart to lose so would he simply turn to ash or be swallowed by the Darkness when the Heartless ate him? The boy closed his eyes as the Shadows sprung, ready to consume his being.

"Goodbye!"

_WOOSH! CRACKLE CRACKLE BOOOOOOOOM!_

Heartless burned from the inside and vanished into black smoke. Roxas was suddenly staring into green eyes that danced with sarcastic laughter, framed by flame-red wild locks and an ever-present smirk.

"Wow you've gotten sloppy while I was away Zombie Boy!"

Something inside Roxas clicked and a giant smile erupted on his face as the warm 'feeling' from before returned.

"AXEL!"

The redhead chuckled, "Took you long enough. OOF!"

Roxas had gotten loose and had glomped the man he considered his older brother, knocking Axel on his backside and to the older Nobody's mild surprise, CRYING in joy. _He can't be shedding genuine tears can he? No it's impossible he has to be imitating something his other did emotionally. Still he isn't like the rest of us. Maybe...it is genuine._

"Axel!" Roxas sobbed, " I'm so….HAPPY you're alive! Through Sora's eyes I saw you fade away…..I though it was over—that I'd never see you again! I'll admit, before you faded back when we fought in Twilight Town—I had forgotten my time in the Organization….and about our friendship. Once I joined with Sora again though, it all came back….EVERYTHING…including the Sea Salt Ice cream!"

The boy was so excited that he didn't notice the huge strength drain the ropes had forced on him until he stopped talking and passed out. Axel chuckled and created a portal back to the lab,

"Come on workaholic as always, huh? You never knew when to take a break did you. We better RTS and fast or you are going to fade on me and I'm not about to let that happen. Hehehehehe"

_Lets just hope we get there before the witch does or there wont be much of your Somebody to return to._

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. I'm going to make you bend and break

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi and Riku watched helplessly as Oogie's bugs continued to munch on Sora's flesh. The boy had been moved to a rack-like machine and stretched until every movement caused his joints to crackle and tendons to send immense waves of pain at every tiny twitch of movement. Therefore it seemed in the hero's best interest to keep as still as he possibly could manage.

Not being able to move while teeny teeth ripped holes in his chest and throats the size of pins swallowed tender skin caused Sora to give in ever so slightly to the fear that crept on him like a thief. This in turn exposed a tiny bit of his heart, wich the Shadows instantly were interested in and swarmed him.

Namine gasped and Riku turned to her his eyes asking the question his mouth did not want to ask. The girl shook her head sadly.

"Sora is fading. Soon, his Antiform will emerge and consume him, or simply leave, taking Sora's heart with it. You can see it trying to show itself. It looks like his shadow but its more bestaial, with the yellow eyes of a Heartless."

"Sora's Heartless…..Anti-Form is Sora's HEARTLESS. But why now? Why is it emerging NOW?"

"Sora has never given it such a good opportunity. Plus the power of the Keyblade kept it at bay. Now that the weapon is isolated from its master, Antiform feels that now is the perfect opportunity to snatch his hosts heart."

Sora screamed as the dark, monkey-like shadowform of himself broke free of his being. He then screamed as the bugs began to frenzy and ripped stripps of flesh from the emblem on his chest, their mandibles digging deeper, poking harder cutting sharper and their saliva acting like acid as it burned the red symbol.

Antiform gurgled in malicious pleasure as he bounced on his host, dislocating Sora's shoulders with a sickening snap-pop. Slavering, Antiform drooled over the symbol ridding it of bugs and drooled again on his hosts throat. The bugs began to carve a new symbol on both sides of Sora's neck.

Antiform then eyed the prisoners in the cage and galloped over. Kairi pressed herself close to the bars of the cage as far away as possible but the creature still climbed all over her like a monkey, its curious eyes peering over every inch of her as it hissed and gugled.

Kairi tried to pry it loose to no avail,

"EWWW! It may LOOK like Sora but this THING creeps me out!"

"hehehe looks like some things never change." Riku laughed, "Hey Kairi I think it LIKES you."

"GET IT OFF!"

Riku swung the Dawn at the creature and it swiped at the weapon then leaped at him midstrike striking the youth again and again with its sharp claws, drawing blood each and every time it struck. Riku tried to get up but Antiform was standing on his chest slashing mercilessly.

"RIKU!" Kairi screamed frantically, striking the attacking monster with a stick the older boy had given her back on the Island. It proved futile of course and earned the brave auburn haired girl a slash on the cheek.

However the shining white Keyblade that came sailing past the girl narrowly missed the raging being as a snarling voice growled out of nowhere.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! STRIKE RAID!"

Antiform snarled and leaped for his attacker only to erupt in flames.

"Roxas is off-limits, got it MEMORIZED?"

Namine smiled. "Roxas! Axel I knew I could count on you!"

Suddenly Roxas went limp and fell, getting caught by a pair of gnarled hands. Riku and Axel dove toward the figure but the bars and magic tendrils kept them at bay. A sinister chuckle filled the prisoners with dread as the figure gently lay Roxas down and knelt over the entrapped Keybearer, her disdain for the prone hero nearly palpable as she glared at the hissing, drooling, monkeylike being that sat atop the chest of his shaking but still sickeningly heartstrong host.

The new arrival stroked the boy's neck almost as if petting a dog, her soft venomous chuckle still berating the efforts of the two friends in the cage.

"You fools. My revenge will not be foiled by the likes of YOU. Ah the Heartless has emerged! Excellent. Oh? You cannot speak? No matter. Take from Sora that wich you crave and come, there is much to be done. Once his heart is gone Sora will join my ranks just like his Heartless….and his Nobody. Isnt that right….ROXAS?"

Everyone but Riku looked in horror as the youngest member of Organization 13 stood, his being reeking of Darkness. Axel raged against the bars and his voice was more hurt than angry as he snarled,

"WHY! Does our freindship mean NOTHING to you? You betrayed the Organization first, then turn on your friends AND your Other is THAT it? Before I destroy you, TELL ME WHY ROXAS!"

"Because he has no choice." Riku murmured pointing to the Nobody of his best friend, "Look before you attack blindly. His scent has changed but his eyes can't lie. They're blank. Roxas is nothing but Malefiscent's puppet now. Don't blame him for this behavior, it isn't his fault, Axel. I'm not goibng to stop you but please think about what you are doing. Look at Roxas and try to see PAST the Darkness."

Taking a deep breath, Axel did look past the evil intent in his 'brother's' eyes and saw the true Nobody, scared and confused. The boy was right, Roxas had no control over his actions –Malefiscent was LITERALLY pulling the strings.

Kairi saw it too and shuddered in fear as she imagined Sora also being strung along, a slave to the witch's evil will.

"Sora…NO."

Maleficent laughed scornfully and leaned down to Sora's ear, shooing Antiform away with a dismissive hiss and then smiled down at the boy, her hypnotic, sickly sweet voice confident as she began her work.

"_Sora_ hear me. The time has come for you to realize your true potential—the potential to weild the Darkness as you do the Keyblade! With both powers combined you can make sure nothing ever happens to your friends ever again. Stop fighting the Darkness, child! JOIN with it!"

The Boy shook his head as best he could with a sneer on his lips, holding onto the Light emanating from his friends and the small bit left inside himself as he forced the temptation that crept up on him—the urge to join the Darkness in order to protect the ones he cared about. _NO! I'll NEVER give in to the Darkness! NOT EVER!_

"I don't NEED Darkness to help me Maleficent. It's like I told Xehanort's Heartless years ago; my _friends _are MY power and right now its all I need! Let Roxas go, RELEASE him from whatever spell you entrapped him with, he's not a part of our fight!"

The witch laughed and released Roxas, and the Nobody fell on the ground, clearly unconscious.

"Very well. Your Nobody was simply the guinea pig. Sooner or later, Keybearer, your heart will give in to the Darkness and when it does, I shall return towatch your downfall, my pet. Farewell until that GLORIOUS day! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Dragon Lady disappeared the way she had come but her voice remained to give her final commands,

"Oogie leave the boy alone for now. Roxas….._dear_ Roxas…..I've grown quite fond of you. You will not be able to return to your vessel at this time, my boy. You also will realize your TRUE power that I can give you, Taste it now, and perhapse then you will fully understand!"

Roxas rose, his body surrounded with Maleficent's green aura, his hands outstretched as he once again tried to summon the Oblivion. The weapon shimmered, shook, and finally broke free of the magic that separated it from its weilder. The boy smiled then fell again, the green mist no longer powering his movement.

The eerie fog settled on Sora, the voice of Maleficent finally penetrating the boy's defenses and flowed through his being carrying her poison through his will until at last, Sora gave in to the fear that had been building up since his capture.

"Sora—I also grant YOU a taste. Those shackles cannot hold you—free yourself and save your friends before they are consumed by the Shadows!"

The boy fought the Darkness but it was no use—his defenses had been shattered by his desperation as he saw the millions of Heartless swarm the cage and attack his comrades. It would have been fine and Riku would have taken care of everything—had Kairi not screamed.

That scream sent Sora into a frenzy and he was instantly one with the Darkness that grew from his rage, desperation, and fear. The shackles that bound him shattered into dust, and several Shadows met their end as the rage of the Keyblade and the Key_wielder_ cut through their ranks like they were paper.

Riku saw his worst fear unfold in front of his eyes as his friend continued to slaughter the Heartless., his Antiform merging with him and Sora basking in his shadow. The Keybearer was stark raving mad amd it nearly tore the older boy's heart to shreds to see his friend cross the line that he himself swore NEVER to cross.

"Sora! Sora come on don't do this! Sora come ON, you're not giving in already? I thought you were stronger than THAT."

The taunt that usually sparked life, courage, even rivalry/playful rage from Sora had very little effect on the young hero this time, making Riku's heart sink in despair. Kairi also saw the change in her friend, and cried. The monster before her—it couldn't be Sora…it WASN'T Sora! It was an enemy that was using Sora's body to do its bidding-a parasitic Heartless maybe but not—

"No Kairi." Namine's soft voice whispered sadly. "It IS Sora. He has given in slightly to the Darkness and that Darkness feeds on his rage, making it stronger and more consuming. If he gives incompletely—"

"Then he'll end up like I did when our adventures first started," Riku finished, dread lacing his tone as his voice stuck in his throat, "He'll be a slave to the Darkness."

Axel shuddered at the mere thought of what Riku had just brought to the groups attention.

"Great, just what we need, a HEARTLESS KEYBOY. You know how bad this will be for US if he goes turncoat, right?"

Namine nodded,

"He would turn into the ultimate Dark Warrior, stronger and bigger than Darkside, his heart is that strong."

Axel snorted "DARKSIDE? HA Darkside would be a TOY compared to him!"

Riku shiuddered and suddenly pointed.

"Hey, is that SUPPOSED to even be possible?"

The group paused to look and gasped at the scene that folded out before them. Sora was ATTACKING his Nobody, having dealt with the swarm of Shadows, and the two were locked in a high speed Key fight—Sora trying to actually SNUFF his Nobody and Roxas trying to calm his Other down and SURVIVE at the same time.

Namine suddenly realized an important role Roxas could play in this situation, and got the blond Nobody's attention quickly.

"Roxas! Roxas please you may be Sora's last hope! You are the ONLY ONE who can reach him! Please Roxas…BRING SORA BACK!"

"But Namine I'm a Nobody how can I—"

"Please Roxas! I believe you have the power to bring Sora back to himself!"

With his girl counting on him and his Somebody trying to slaughter him, the Nobody had no choice but to thrust his weapons forward and force Sora to battle him where it really mattered, as he had done in The World That Never Was about two years ago.

In the Station of Awakening. It was time to dive into Sora's heart…..

TBC


	5. Dive into the Heart

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Sora! SORA!" Kairi screamed as the two Keybearers disappeared without a trace as soon as they clashed.

"Relax Kairi." Axel soothed, "Roxas is trying to bring Sora back to his senses. I hope he is successful, for Sora's sake"

"What'll happen if he fails?"

Riku stared into space and murmured with head bowed,

"Then Roxas will have no choice but to fulfill his duties as the Bearer of Light. He will have to…._destroy _the Darkness."

"But that means—"

"Yes." The older boy shed a small tear, "We'll…..lose Sora completely."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Roxas was hard-pressed and surprised at the power of Darkness was this strong in his lighthearted Other. He barely kept Sora at bay with what appeared to be to him pure luck. Roxas did not really want to hurt his Somebody by dual-wielding, so the blond Nobody played offensively, mostly defending himself from the raging hero with the Oathkeeper while attacking with the Oblivion. Sora snarled and kept raining blows down on the white blade with the powerful Ultima Weapon, clearly intending to slaughter his other half with the pointed blade.

Even so, Roxas knew that there was still hope for his Somebody. Each time Sora could have ended him, the Keybearer hesitated. On top of that, Sora was slower and more clumsy than normal. Knowing his Other, this was a bit unsettling for Roxas.

"What's the Matter Sora?" the Nobody taunted lightly, "I could have finished you off ten times already! Where is that spark? You know the thing that allowed you to BEAT ME LAST TIME?"

Sora growled and nearly chopped Roxas in half, his rage unfounded and his eyes green with Malefiscent's evil tint.

"I don't know who or what you are BUT I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Roxas reluctantly whacked his attacker HARD, sending Sora head over heals. The two clashed blades again and sparks flew as the raging fight continued.

"Sora do you remember why I'm here at ALL? Do you remember HOW I came into being? HOW I was BORN?"

Maleficent's voice cut through the Keybearer's response as she hissed mentally, her voice slicing his very will as she fought for control over the hero's heart.

_Sora hear me! Pay no heed to this Nothing being! He speaks nonsense and all he has accomplished is successfully isolating you from your friends. They suffer while you dawdle here—FINISH HIM!_

"Shut up witch!" Roxas hollered dodging another three Strike Raids and throwing one of his own. His charge was met as he felt the Ultima slice into his chest, Sora's laugh overlapping Maleficent's evil cackle as the Weapon came away smeared with blood.

Roxas grit his teeth, _THAT DOES IT! I hoped I wouldn't have to stoop so low as to bring HER into things but it looks like I have NO CHOICE!_

"I guess Kairi gave her heart to the wrong person. She SHOULD have given it to RIKU!"

Instantly, Sora stood down, his head swimming with memories as he was thrown into a flashback: the chapel area of Hollow Bastion, a giant Keyhole—his fight with Riku/Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless, stabbing himself with the Dark Keyblade—it all came back to him in a swirl of soundless but powerful images.

The boy dropped to his knees in front of his panting Nobody, his blue eyes remorseful as he cursed himself for ever giving in to his fears.

"Roxas….I'm sorry. What was I thinking? The Darkness isn't going to free Kairi and Riku escape. I knew that beforehand but I was frightened and the Darkness preyed on that fear. I'm so sorry. Please, we have to get back and help our friends, we gotta get them out before its too late!"

Roxas smiled in relief but shook his head, "Maleficent still has control over part of your will, Sora. Here, in your heart, you are free from her influence. Mostly because I've been here protecting it from the Darkness. However the rest of you—your MIND, it's, well it's a prison."

"A prison?"

"With Maleficent as its Jailer."

The scene around them slowly changed to a dark, rank cell, and green smoke covered every inch of it. The witch's cackle resonated off the slimy, shackle laden she appeared in spectral form in all her badgirl glory, her hand reaching out as if to grab the boy by the throat and slowly squeeze the life from his being.

Roxas swatted the hand away with his blade as he continued with clenched teeth,

"She wants your will, Sora but if you become her manican its over for ALL of us! I can help you out but YOU have to make this choice on your own in order to be free of her cell! BREAK THE CHAINS SORA, or are you her PUPPET? Somehow I doubt THAT very much or am I wrong!"

Malefiscent growled at Roxas and reached once more to her victim, whose fears had again shackled him to the ground, rendering him defenseless.

"That's right child. Listen to the one with no heart. Let him lead you back into the Light. YOU FOOL! Light will bring NO hope for you or your pathetic friends its FAR too weak! Have you learned NOTHING from Riku?"

The chains fastened to Sora's limbs broke as he faced his captor, eyes blazing and the Power of Light radiating from his being as he snarled at the witch.

"I learned PLENTY from Riku, Malefiscent! I learned that no matter how deep the Darkness, Light will CONQUER IT! Roxas was right…..I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!"

Maleficent laughed mockingly, her tone unfazed by the hero's outburst,

"Such courage. You ignorant child! _You're mine_ wether you fight back or not. The Darkness has already snared you, Keyblade Weilder. Your time in the light is nearly at an end. Isn't that right, Roxas?"

The Nobody nodded, hanging his head.

"She's right, Sora. I guess Ansem the Wise was right….I AM a denizen of Darkness. I'M growing stronger, but you are struggling to stay standing. Soon, the Keyblade will be too heavy for yu to lift let alone wield.I'm not doing this on purpose, Sora. It's just kinda….HAPPENING. If I could I would give your strength back, but I can't. If you don't find your Light, I'll drain you completely. Find your TRUE Power, Sora! Find it and use it to break free of this prison—before it becomes your GRAVE!"

Sora dropped to his knees, suddenly too weak to even stand up and panting heavily as the Darkness threatened to styfle him. Chains sprung up again to claim the boy once more, curling around his midsection and constricting his lungs until he could not even draw another breath.

Sora was sure it was over and would have blacked out had the Oblivion not hacked the chains to pieces, freeing the hero from the deathtrap.

"Thanks Roxas!"

The Nobody grinned and created a portal, motioning his Other to get in while he fended off the still appearing chainsnakes.

"GO! I'll cover you! I don't think you can get back on your own since I'M the one who brought us here. HURRY! And Sora….."

"Yes?"

The Nobody grinned slightly, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hood.

"Take care of Namine."

Sora nodded a bit confused by the sincerity in the tone of the alegidly Heartless—and therefore logicly EMOTIONLESS—being that was his other half.

"I will." _I have no choice. Namine is half of Kairi and I WILL protect Kairi._

Roxas smiled and continued to battle the chains.

"Thank you. NOW GET IN THERE HURRY! I can only keep it open for so long. GO! NOW!"

Sora leaped through the Corridor of Darknes, not knowing that as soon as he passed through, the hole closed, trapping Roxas inside Maleficent's prison.

TBC


	6. Short and scared

KHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora reappeared in Oogie's torture chamber and was instantly glomped by Kairi. The girl smothered him in worried hugs and squealed in delight when he was found unharmed.

"Sora! You're alright!" she squealed happily. Namine was not as cheerful, and Axel picked up on her mood as soon as he realized that something was once again missing from the Keybearer.

"Where's Roxas?"

"What are you talking about he's right….behind me….. OH NO!"

The boy dropped to the ground as he realized that Roxas had stayed behind and was now Malefiscent's prisoner. What was wortse was that the two were no longer in his head.

Namine nodded sadly.

"Roxas….has taken your place."

Sora leaped up and faced her, confusion and a strange feeling of dread washing over him as he thought of his Nobody in the clutches of the Dragon Lady,

"Taken my place? What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said." The White Nobody hung her head as she revealed exactly what the youngest member of Organization 13 had just brought on himself.

"Roxas made a trade with Maleficent so you could be free of her influence for the time being, freeing you from your prison but in order to do that…..he had to become a prisoner himself."

"NO!" Axel yelled in fury and panic, "No nononononon HELL NO! This is just like the Organization _all over again!_ He was a tool then and now he is going to be Maleficent's _toy! _ No sir not on _my _ watch! That mess before nearly broke his mind I'm not going to let him go through it again _Got it memorized? NEVER again!"_

Riku put a hand on the redhead's shoulder comfortingly,

" I don't care what the studies show. I think you Nobodies—you and Roxas, Namine too, have hearts. Just now, in your voice I heard worry and last I checked, you have to have a heart to worry, or have a brotherly bond. Don't try to deny it Axel, I've seen the family chemistry between you and Roxas. You two are closer than brothers. Just like me and Sora."

Axel smiled, rreflecting on the younger man's words and remembering the first time he had met the thirteenth member and how the 'zombie' stage in his existence- though at first it was a burden to the Flurry of Dancing flames, proved to be the start of Axel and Roxas's brotherly connection. As he had told Sora, Roxas had touched his being and aloud him to 'feel' again…as if he truly _did_ have a heart.

"Yeah…..I guess you're right. We are brothers, in a way. Funny, but this 'heartless' being is _worried _ about his little brother."

Namine shuddered,

"You have a good reason to worry, Axel. Sora, can you _feel _it? Do you _know_ what Roxas has done for you? What your Nobody has saved you from?"

Sora squirmed uncomfortably, his eyes squinting as if trying to focus. Riku caught the boy through the bars of the cage as Sora's legs gave out on him, slamming his back hard on the cold metal as the strength left his body.

"I knew Roxas is a part of me but I've _never_ felt him so strong before. What's happening? Why do I feel so weak and heavy?"

_Don't panic Sora! It's ok everything is going to be fine!_

"Roxas? What's going on what are you doing to me?"

_Don't panic! I'll be ok and so will you but I have to be apart from you a little longer. Don't worry you won't fall asleep again. I have to go. Namine…..will explain the rest."_

"I don't under—"

_We'll meet again. You may not like the circumstances its under but we WILL meet again. This time YOU will have to save ME. When you do and this all ends, we'll go to the Clock Tower and have Ice cream together…ALL of us, ok?_

"Roxas…."

_Goodbye for now, Sora. Remember your promise: protect Namine. Axel too, until we reconnect. Goodbye until then…Sora_

"NO! Roxas! Roxas—what have you done?" Sora slumped to the wet, slimy floor of the room that had been his prison, his own blood staining his black pants as he slumped against the cold, metallic bars of the cage and buried his face in his hands self-loathingly.

"What have _I _done?"

TBC


	7. The Darkness is seeping in

AN Did I say Sunday? Oh sorry LOL well the poles came in one negative one positive so I made a solution that I HOPE everyone can live with! Thatnks guys for your support YOU ROCK AL OF YOU! Now Back to the Story!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Namine clasped her hands to her chest,

"Sora, Roxas…..just gave you back your memories. He has a little of his own, so he is basicly an empty shell again. If he had no memories of his own he would have faded like a Dusk. Malefiscent wil take advantage of this and mold him into her Puppet. Do you understand now? _Roxas took your place."_

Sora hung his head, the full weight of the girl's words finally sinking in,

"So Roxas is getting reprogrammed just like—"

"Just like me."

The voice came out of the shadows and the speaker revealed himself. Silver hair and blue eyes glimmered in the pale light , his appearance unchanged since Castle Oblivion,

"Just like me, another tool to be used then _desposed of _after he serves his purpose."

Kairi gasped, :"Riku?"

The figure shook his head,

"No just an imitation. Not that its important, but I go by Xenoman now, Xeno for short. You, Keybearer, should have fun figuring out the significance of that name since you are oh-so-clever."

Sora was confused,

"Um, have we met?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?"

Namine stepped in,

"It isn't his fault! When I fixed his memories I had to erase his Memory of Castle Oblivion. He remembers NOTHING connected to that advenbture."

Axel growled and stepped forward,

"Look, as much as I'm suprized to see you here, Xeno, my priority right now is getting out and getting to Roxas before that witch can do damage. If you haver any info at all please enlighten us."

Xeno leaned over and crossed his arms,

"You are already too late to do anything for the Nobody, flameboy. The reason I am here at all is because Malefiscent called me into existence to be her tin soldier. I refused to be used as _anyone's _puppet ever again, and escaped. I saw a figure in an Organization cloak, head bowed, and descided to see what this was about. Maleficent beckoned him closer and spoke his name. He looked up and followed as if he were in some sort of trance. I followed and heard her drawl on for fifteen minutes about her plan to use your Nobody to erase your memories one at a time and turn you into her dog."

The replica kneeled, as if standing was too much for him, then stood and leaned on the cage to continue his report,

"Roxas didn't like the idea and instead of _stripping _your memories, he _replaced _them, but doing so nearly cost him his own existence. He made a deal with Maleficent: since half of his mind was blank, he agreed to become your replacement as the Keybearer of Darkness. He weilds the Oblivion and one called Ode To Ruin. After a special ceremony, Malefiscent left, and I approached Roxas. He gave me this…."

Xeno fell again, clearly on his last ounce of strength, and summoned a familiar looking Keyblade. Sora gasped, "The Oathkeeper!"

Xeno nodded, his voice weak as he struggled stubbornly to stay conscious,

"He gave it to me to give to Namine, along with this message, '_I will be here to protect you, no matter what happens'_"

Xeno took his last breath as he handed the Oathkeeper to Namine and opened the cage, his final act of defiance complete as he sank once again into the void of Darkness. This time for good. At least he hoped so.

Namine took the angel-winged Keyblade and pressed it against her heart, a tear sliding down her cheek, "Oh….._Roxas._" she murumured sadly.

Kairi socked Sora hard and shed a tear of her own,

"And YOU said they have no Hearts! That was a pretty touching and sweet gesture for two _heartless beings _don't you think?"

Axel stared off into the distance, remembering a past conversation he had with Roxas a long time ago, while they watched the sunset from the Clock Tower after a successful mission. _Are you really sure that you don't have a heart? _He had asked. Roxas had said he didn't know—but then he had _laughed_ Genuinely _laughed. _Only people with hearts could do a _heartfelt, real _laugh.

Axel had told his friend that he was special but had never told Roxas _why _ he was so unique, besides the fact that he was Sora's Nobody and could weild the Keyblade.

"You know, I think Roxas is the exception to that profiling rule."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Are you ready, Denizen of Darkness?"

He took a deep breath. It was time. After this swearing in, there would be no going back. He was ready, it was time to take the plunge. For them. For _her._

"Yes."

"Good. Now my boy, release your wrath and that of the Keyblade on the Heartless! Go, Roxas—and begin your existence as the Night's Bearer!"

A corridor opened and Maleficent paused thoughtfully,

"If you happen to run into the chosen weilder, that Denizen of Light….make sure to remember that he stands in our way. Deal with him as you would any other enemy."

The hooded figure gulped but nodded, then began his deep plunge into the shadows, the mad lady's cackle echoing through his head.

Malefisent smiled in satisfaction as she watched him go, then turned to a familiar figure and gestured to it.

"Make sure my pet stays on task. He is still unstable and needs to be supervised."

"How?" came the wisper, a cockingn of the shadowy, spiked head.

"Don't ask stupid questions! You are his shadow are you not? Use that to your advantage and GO! Take that disgusting _creature_ with you- its lust for its host's heart may prove to be of some use."

Shadow Roxas shuddered but obeyed, taking Antiform with him into another Corridor, where he began tailing the Dark Bearer with the utmost stealth.

Antiform of course knew nothing about sneaking and galloped right up to his hosts Nobody, chittering like a monkey and crawling all over Roxas's cloak, finally perching on his head and staring down with his cold, yellow eyes curiously.

The Nobody looked up at him and giggled. "I'm sorry, I don't have what you're craving, Anti. Come on I sense Heartless nearby. Maybe we can cook something up for you, come on."

The creature looked at him and hopped down, sitting at Roxas's feet like a pup. The Nobody couldn't help but wonder if Antiform truly was evil as the beady, glowing eyes stared at him with an innocent stare as if the silent, dark, bestial-minded being was begging to join the Dark Wielder on his quest.

"Well, I guess you can come but try to stay out of the way ok? Unless you want to end up like your cousins. Maleficent restored my ability to command my Samurai but they wont leave me alone. I guess I have to take them along too. Let's go."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Axel, Roxas is a Nobody. You know as well as anyone that he _can't have emotions_ let alone fall in love."

Kairi was doubtful. "Then how do you explain the gesture?"

Sora's reply was cut off as he was suddenly once again too weak to stand, pitching forward as he lost his balance. Riku caught him then set him gently down. He then growled and snarled at the empty air.

"I know you are here, witch. I can smell the Darkness eminating from your foul being. _Show yourself Maleficent!_"

The evil witch laughed and waved him off, then turned her full attention to Sora and put her hand on the boy, making him shudder and paralyzing him with the Chilling Touch. Sora was unable to resist. He was weak, tired and his chest burned terribly. He tried and succeeded to summon the Keyblade but doubted that he would be able to lift it above his thigh let alone wield it. Maleficent knew all this and further poisoned the boy, making Sora's knees buckle.

Riku cringed. He knew this power. It was the power Xehanort's Heartless had released in the Dragon Lady on the day Roxas was 'born'. The day Sora had proven his selfless love and deepest friendship by freeing Kairi's Heart at the cost of his own. The day he, Riku, had been momentarily freed from the all-consuming Darkness. The same Darkness that now held his rescuer and was rendering him completely _helpless_.

Malefiscent smiled sickeningly sweet at the silver-haired youth then bent down to Sora's ear.

"Sora." The dragon's voice hissed in calm, deadly malice as if uttering a curse, "Your time in the Light has ended. You were granted a second, _slim_ chance by your Nobody but do not imagine that I am just going to grant you your freedom because of Roxas's actions. You owe me many assets, Keybearer. One of them being a castle. I have given it a lot of thought, but I need your honest opinion. I was thinking, something on the _water_ perhaps…..a _beach _setting this time."

Sora bolted upright, the trance suddenly broken as he realized the true meaning of the dark hint. The Ultima Weapon flashed into existence and was swung at the witch as its bearer exploded with rage, his blue eyes sparking with righteous fury as he snarled threateningly,

"_NO WAY__! _ I will _DIE_ before I let you step one _foot _on the Islands!"

Malefisent laughed at him, paralyzing the boy once again with the Dark Touch,

"My boy, I think it would be wise for you to be careful of what you say. I would _prefer _ your death to be _during _ my grand opening of my new abode. Roxas is prepairing the castle even as we speak and soon the spat of hope you had will be all but consumed by the Shadows. You are _far _too late. Yes, I see Shadows everywhere."

"No….." the boy croaked, despair and self-loathing washing over him like the waves he swam in. Not only had he failed to protect his Nobody, he had failed to protect his home as well.

"They pop up out of the ground in droves. I doubt the people living there will be _people_ much longer."

"No…Please no….." Sora dropped to his knees, the weight of his regret too much for him to handle.

Riku grit his teeth, "Stop it Maleficent! Leave him _alone!"_

The hag laughed at him and continued her assault as Sora continued to wallow in self-loathing and guilt. Maleficent suddenly scowled and Axel smirked as she3 snarled,

"Leave the Shadows be you fool! They are useless! We want Emblems so stop waistuing your energy on the Fullbloods!"

Axel scoffed,

"Whats the matter? Your toy not performing as advertized? He going against his programming? Maybe there is a little too much Sora in him. You can't tame Roxas like you've cowed Sora."

Maleficent scowled as she saw that Axel was right. Roxas ignored his orders and saved the people from the multiplying Fullbloods. However, Sora was a different story.

The Keybearer was slowly losing his heart to despair, Darkness, and doubt, all according to plan for the Dragon Lady. Her poison seeped into the boy's mind and body, paralyzing him and snuffing his fire until only smoldering ashes were left and he fell to the ground, unwilling to even stand up.

"Come on Sora! I _know _you're stronger than _that_!" Riku goaded, knowing full well what the witch was doing to his friend and not wantring it to happen. The taunt did not reach Sora _at all_ this time and the silver-haired boy knew that the poison had truly sapped the young hero of every shred of will he had inside him.

"LIAR! You said that you'd take Roxas and leave Sora _alone_! YOU LIED!" Kairi raged, tears streaming down her face as she also saw Sora's will disintegrate.

Riku nodded and snarled words that the witch herself had uttered to him years ago, with slight alterations but the impact was the same.

"Lest you forget….Roxas kept _his _end of the bargain."

Maleficent laughed, his words amusing her as she released the friends from the holding spell she had cast earlier to keep them out of her way. "Quite right my boy.I shall leave. However, whether the Keybearer recovers or not is entirely up to him. If he wishes to defeat me he must realize this fact. The odds are against him in this regard it seems and his time is running out. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The witch disappeared in a puff of green/black smoke her evil cackle chilling the room even more than it was before. As soon as she left the friends rushed to Sora, crouching around the fallen hero.

Namine shuddered. "Sora….."

There was no response from the keybearer.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, taking ahold of his gloved hand, clutching it in her own, "Come on Lazy bum get up!" Still nothing.

Riku tried next, his voice soft but firm as he reached out to his friend through their special, unbreakable bond that not even the Darkness could taint let alone destroy.

"Sora….Wake up!"

TBC


	8. Drowning

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora shuddered and opened his eyes at the sound of Riku's tenure. He gasped for air as if he had been drowning. However, the young hero still made no attempt to rise and gazed at his friend with dull, dead eyes.

"Riku….." the name was a whisper-a heartbroken, apologetic croak. Riku crouched and held out a hand but the boy on the ground made no effort to lift his arm and be helped to his feet.

"Riku….." Sora croaked again, handing his friend the Ultima Weapon, "Take it. You were right before….in Hollow Bastion…..you were right."

Riku took a step back.

"Sora, what are you _talking _about? I can't take this it's _yours!_ You are the rightful master of this Keyblade. It _chose_ you. Now come on, we have to—"

"No, Riku. I'm no Keybearer. I'm….I'm just the delivery boy."

The silver haired young man felt tears threatening to fall as the Keyblade materialized in his hand. It had rejected its chosen weilder and there could only be one reason for it.

"No….Sora…..Your heart….must be _dying_. There's just no way your heart can be….._weaker _ than mine. Sora, you can't just give up like this….it isn't like you!"

Sora lay his head down and closed his eyes as if he were being crushed to death by weights and completely exhausted. Kairi squeezed his hand again, tears lining her cheeks as well as she realized Malefiscent had taken _more_ than her friend's strength. Turning to the others, the auburn-haired Princess of Radiant Garden spat bitterly,

"That Witch! It's bad enough she took his will to wield—she had to take his will to _live_ as well!"

Namine nodded,

"Yes, Sora is feeling the weight of what he feels to be his failure as well as the weight of all the worlds that are counting on him. The pressure is too much for him and he is dealing with it the only way he knows how…..by waiting for it to _crush _him."

Riku kneeled again next to his friend, his tone laced with concern,

"Sora you don't have to fight this alone. Wasn't it you that said your friends _were your power?_ Well we are all right here. All you have to do is stand up."

He held out his hand again. "Please, Sora. You've come this far. Are you really gonna give up now?"

"Come on, Sora we'll support you but first you have to get on your feet. You can do this!" Kairi encouraged.

"Sora come on. _GET UP!"_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Roxas giggled as he watched Antiform play in the waves, chaising Shadows into the attacking Samurai and acting a little like an innocent being as it chittered and chattered like a monkey.

The Nobody's mood was ruined as a wave of nausea overtook him. Something was wrong with Sora and it had nothing to do with the fact that the two were apart for five hours. This fact was irrelevant because Maleficent had cursed the two and made it possible for them to exist normally without having to reunite. However Roxas knew that he was being duped and snarled facing the gaunt shadow that approached him.

"Show yourself Maleficent. You can't hide from me!"

The lady laughed and stepped out of hiding,

"Do not cross me Roxas. I do not take orders from _you _Stop goofing around and do your job and keep in mind that every slipup, every disobedient act…every single rebellious action you do shall cost Sora dearly. Each time you disobey his heart and mind, even his _will_ erodes. If you prefer, I shall help him deteriorate more swiftly."

Roxas snarled at her and swung the Oblivion. He had been betrayed. Everything Maleficent had told him had been a lie. He had not helped his other by joining the Dragon Lady. He had made things _far worse_ for Sora and it made his blood boil to know that once again, he was being strung along for someone else's purposes.

"NO! I will NOT be used _AGAIN!"_

The dragon Lady snickered and pointed a finger at the attacking Nobody,

"You fool. Perhapse you require a demonstration to remind you what exactly is at stake, as well as the power you are trying so unsuccessfully to rebel against."

Roxas suddenly found himself in the same room as his Somebody and his friends. Riku was holding out a hand to Sora, who was on the ground—weak, drawn, and pale as death. The spkey-haired Keybearer lifted a hand to close around the offered hand of his friend. Roxas perked up as Sora began to rise, but the Nobody's hopes were dashed as he noticed Maleficent curling her finger.

"No wait—don't!"

His plea was of course ignored, and Roxas was forced to watch as the strength, will, and fire once again left the brown-locked hero, forcing Sora to the cold, clammy ground with a heavy sigh. This time, he looked as if he didn't even have the strength of will to keep breathing. The Ultima weapon again appeared in Riku's hand, and Kairi broke into heartbroken sobs. Roxas saw Namine shed a tear as well, then felt a tightness in his chest as his Somebody refused to open his eyes even a little.

"Stop it." Roxas whispered. Again he was ignored. Sora began to look very peaceful—the prompting of his friends no longer reaching him as Maleficent continued to drain him dry. Roxas panicked as the Keyblade hero began to fade into light as Axel had faded to Darkness years ago.

"_STOP THIS!_ Maleficent please I'll do anything you want just please stop!"

The witch stopped the assault with a satisfied smirk.

"You are a good boy. The Keybearer will be mine wether you cooperate or not, however keep in mind that wether Sora comes to me on his own or you deliver him to me—his fate remains the same: he will perish. However your cooperation determines whether he parts quickly, or _writhes_ in Death's hold. You decide my pet. You descide."

The witch left, and Roxas found himself again on Destiny Islands, Antiform chasing the Shadows mischievously. The Nobody fell to his knees, lifted his head and wailed in frustration, then voiced his stress. Nothing was going the way he wanted, and because of his actions, Sora and his friends were now in a worse situation than they had been before and were now, to put it mildly, doomed.

"Namine…What have I _done?_"

He had to go on. He had no choice. He would build Maleficent's Castle of Hearts and hope against all hope that his Other would not get in the way.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"SORA! Get up Sora! PLEASE GET UP! You cant die now, _I won't let you!"_

Axel pulled the screaming, frantic Kairi off the pale Keybearer, and Riku bent down once againto talk to his best friend and get him out of the hole he had fallen into. The older boy's heart ached for Sora as he felt his friend being eaten alive by the poison. Riku knew that deep inside was a fire that refused to be put out. It wasn't dead it just needed a little stoking.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade, You are the Key that will open the door to Light. It's a big challenge isn't it Sora? Funny, I've never known _you_ to back down from a challenge. Now _get up!_"

Sora made an attempt to rise, but his knees buckled and he sank to the floor again. It was better to stay down and drift into Nothing….where the fear and pain couldn't reach him. Better to rest and be numb. His friends would be better off now that he was no longer a target. Sleep…..yes that is what he needed….sleep

"Sora!"

Ignore it. Ignore the voice. Just keep falling….ignore the voice and drift into sleep….

"SORA!" Riku was frantic now, "Sora wake up!" he turned a desperate eye to Namine "He's drifting! He's going further into Darkness! His heart—"

Namine nodded tears in her eyes,

"Yes Riku. Sora's heart is dying. The poison is killing it and pulling him closer to Darkness. As his heart fades the emblem on his chest glows brighter and the deeper he goes. Look, the tinge of Darkness is already tainting his skin."

It was true. Sora's pigment had become a sickly grey. Riku shed a tear as he ran a finger gently over a grey spot on Sora's neck, the stench of Darkness rising steadily from it. Soon, Sora would be just another Shadow….destined to wander the Realm of Darkness for all eternity.

"Sora….no….NO…..You can't….YOU CAN'T!"

"He won't."

TBC


	9. For better or worse

**A/N** A HUUUGE shoutout goes to my faithful reviewers and readers! I cannot thank you guys enough for your support ! This chapter is dedicated to all you guys! **BlackSpiderman 4 **(My first reviewer XD)**, KeybladeMosstar **(Makes sure I don't cause plotholes and is such a trooper thanks for that Moss you awesome!)**, 1Scooby **(Newest faithful reviewer, glad to have you on board this crazy train of an adventureSee you in PM !) **MidnightBebe104 **(Thanks for having mini panic attacks and giving me the image of Sora starring in Mortal combat. LOL You rule!)

Make sure to check out All their fantastic stories because each and every one of these authors deserve as much support for their work as they have shown for mine!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The blacked robed figure that appeared out of nowhere roughly shoved Riku off of the fading Keybearer, snatching Sora and cradling him in its arms. It then removed its hood and grinned reassuringly. Namine gasped and smilked warmly.

"Roxas!"

Axel smiled in greeting also, "So, the denizen returns hmmm?"

Roxas put a finger to his lips and spoke in a low, hushed tone.

"I can't stay long. I'm not supposed to interfere but I feel I have no choice, I couldn't just sit and watch any longer."

The Nobody put a hand with fingers splayed in a 'claw' position on Sora's neck and breathed deeply and strained to keep his hold, "Sora can still be saved."

Riku snarled at the Nobody as Roxas seemed to be getting stronger while Sora began to froth at the mouth and get more pale. Roxas was pressing his fingers deeper and deeper into the soft flesh of Sora's gasping throat, as if his fingertips were drinking from the Keybearer's throbbing life vein. Sora began to scream in pain and struggle harder, and Riku dove towards the Nobody, swinging the Way To Dawn and roaring in protective fury.

"Stop it, You're _HURTING _him!"

Roxas sidestepped the charge easily and smirked at the silver-haired boy, cocking his head curiously. "_Hurting him?_ That's funny because from what I see, Sora looks better already. Stand up, Bearer of Light! I'm your Nobody not your leaning post. You're crushing me with your full-powered weight."

Sora shook himself awake, a new light in his eyes as he stood and stretched, then took a look around. Kairi broke away from Axel and glomped the recovered hero, squealing in joy,

"Sora! You're alright!"

Sora turned to his Nobody, a look of pure gratitude on his face.

"Thank you."

Roxas grinned sadly,

"Your welcome. Be warned though, this is the last time I can help you. The next time we meet face to face, we will cross Keyblades. I have to go. Sora, Axel, I'm counting on you both to keep your promise. Take care of Namine."

Sora and Axel nodded, and Roxas disappeared with one final warning.

"Sora I know you want to stop Maleficent, but please, I beg of you….stay _away_ from Destiny Islands."

"But Roxas—"

"_Please!_" the tone was urgent and pleading, "I'm not asking you as your Nobody. I'm _begging_ you as your friend….._stay off the Islands_. If you don't then the Door to Light will _never_ be opened!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about your other friends, they'll be safe. When the time is right then I'll call you and you can save both your home…..and me."

The voice disappeared, leaving Sora to sputter protests and ponder Roxas's words. Axel rubbed the back of his head and murmured softly,

"Man I hope you know what you're doing, Roxas."

Riku shot him a look, "You know what Sora's Nobody is going to do?"

The redhead shrugged, "No but from the look of things, I'd say Maleficent chose the wrong puppet. Roxas is still stringless. Maybe there IS too much Sora in him. Whatever the case, I doubt we've seen the last of Roxas. Hey! Keyboy! What do you think you're doing opening the door to the Lanes Between? You aren't seriously thinking about-"

"Relax Axel, I'm just summoning the Gummi ship so we can get out of here. I'm weak, hungry, and my chest hurts like crazy and it won't heal with Curaga. I'm also….kinda….tired…."

With an exhausted but contented sigh, Sora collapsed, Kairi guiding him gently as he fell. This time it was clear that the young hero was merely sleeping peacefully. The redheaded Princess of Heart chuckled warmly as she, Riku, and the others boarded the massive vessel.

"Sora, you lazy bum! Do you really need _more _time to snooze?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Well, aren't_ you _the sneaky one?"

The sinister hiss caught Roxas off guard and he turned only to come face to face with his own shadow.

"AWCK!"

The shadow snickered and circled his target menacingly, its voice a sinister drawl.

"I don't think Malefiscent would approve of your actions, Roxas. I may have to tighten your strings as she suggested. Your mission in that instance was to DESTROY Sora not to be his guardian angel!"

"Shut up."

The shadow froze. The tone that came from the Nobody's mouth had a dangerously cunning note to it. Roxas himself even looked darker, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with intensityas they slowly turned Topaz and his mouth curled into a predatory smile as he put his hood on and sneered,

"The rescue was a success and Sora fell for it. All that's left is to reel him in, then deal the final blow." He summoned 100 Dusks and empowered them with the ability to collect hearts, then turned a yellow eye back to his shadow. "Tell that witch to stay OUT of my way. I know exactly what I'm doing."

The Nobody sent the Dusks and several Samurai to their tasks while he folded his arms and looked towards the darkening horizon.

"Once Malefiscent's castle is finished, I will send for Sora. The instant his feet touch the sand, his fate will be sealed. This tiny place where his adventures began will become his tomb where his story ends."

The Nothing Being threw back his head,lifted his hands fists clenched, his voice escalating until it was an insane screech.

"I'll finally be my own person! I'll be complete! AHAHAHAHAHA !"

Roxas's cackle echoed off the island rocks,the Darkness swirling around him as he basked in shadow.

TBC


	10. A chat with the King

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The Gummi Ship lurched as its captain fell on the controls, shivering uncontrollably. Riku was at his friend's side in an instant.

"Sora, what's wrong? Did you get sick from being tortured too long?"

The hero shook his head and hissed, "No. it's Roxas. Something is…_wrong_ with my Nobody. Something so strong it's affecting me, too."

Riku's nose wrinkled suddenly. He knew this smell—the smell that seemed to be leaking from his friend's pores. The odor Ansem Seeker of Darkness/Xehanort's Heartless reeked of and an odor he rarely smelled on Sora. It was so strong now, the reason for the stench, that the younger boy was on the floor writhing in pain and holding his spikey-haired head, groaning.

"The smell of Darkness. Sora…you reek of _Darkness_. This can only mean one thing. Your Nobody has fallen into Darkness. Roxas _ betrayed_ each and every one ofus!"

"_NO!" _ A chakram barely missed Riku as Axel's enraged tone cut through the cockpit's empty air.

"Roxas turned his back on the organization but he would _never _betray his friends let alone _himself!_ Roxas is playing double agent. Yes he fell into Darkness just now but so what? We Nobodies are _Denizens of Darkness_. We wield its power like we do our own weapons and travel the Corridors without fear, conquering the Heartless effortlessly because _we can—_we have no hearts to lose to the shadows."

Riku gestured to the crouched hero of the Keyblade, his tone matching the growl of the pyrokinetic,

"But _Sora does! _In case you haven't noticed, what happens to Roxas also affects Sora. I thought the connection had been cut by Malefisent but _obviously_ Roxas retied the lines when he '_helped' _Sora earlier. That wasn't an act of kindness. It was an act of _betrayal!"_

Axel turned away angry and saddened, his tone hard as he murmured,

"You think you know so much about Darkness, Riku, yet you remain as ignorant as those without experience. What Roxas did to Sora may be what is causing his takeover by the same power you smell on Sora now. The Darkness _cannot_ taint a Nobody…unless it has _help._"

"MALEFISCENT!"

"That's right. What happened was that while Sora was being eaten alive by the witch's poison, Roxas stepped in and drained him dry of the Dark Touch. He absorbed the power into his own being. Now normally you would eject the poison right? Roxas didn't know how and it began to make him fade away but the Keybearer, being who he is, threw a line to Roxas and rebuilt their connection. This saved Roxas from fading completely but the poison now is stuck inside Roxas, and is now driving him insane. Keyboy! You have to realize that Roxas isn't doing this of his own free will, he's a VICTIM not the enemy! I feel him, Sora. He's fighting hard against the witch but _he's losing!_"

Sora barely heard Axel pleading over the rushing in his head and the turmoil in his mind. However the redhead's tone got through enough for him to realize that his Nobody needed him and _fast_. The young Keybearer lifted his hand to the console.

"Chip….Dale….set a course for….the Castle…..and hurry! We need…..we need Help."

"Aye Aye Skipper!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Goofy! Goofy WAKE UP! We've got trouble!"

The dopey dog rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared blankly at the court magician.

"Trouble? What kinda trouble Donald?"

"It's Sora! Sora needs us! Come on!"

Hearing that, the head knight got up and ran with the mage to the throne room of Disney Castle. Sora was there alright but he looked like he was about to fall over. King Mickey was distressed, as was Queen Minnie. Donald approached the Keybearer, who was being supported by Riku, and gave Sora a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll help you."

The boy grinned weakly.

"Thanks, Donald….Goofy. I knew I could count on you guys!"

King Mickey pulled Riku aside, the older boy handing Sora to Goofy and bending down to hear what his friend had to say. The King spoke in a worried tone, pointing to Sora and shaking his head.

"I don't like the looks of this, Riku."

"I don't like the _smell_, your Majesty—I mean, Mickey."

"Hmm, I can definitely agree with ya there. Sora's light is in danger of goin' out. The Darkness—"

"It's getting stronger. The stench coming from him…its styfling. I don't care what Axel said, Roxas betrayed us!"

Mickey shook his head,

"No, Riku, he didn't wich is why I'm so worried."

"I don't understand."

"Riku…..Sora's Darkness…is his own."

The answer dropped on Riku like a ton of bricks.

"ANTIFORM!"

Mickey shook his head again,

"Nope. Antiform is Sora's Heartless. It's what was left over after his heart was restored. This is far more dangerous. Malefiscent has awoken _pure Darkness _in Sora, and because of his strong heart, Sora is refusing to give in. So the Darkness is snuffin' out the Light."

Riku looked at his friend, now understanding Mickey's saddened concern. Sora was leaning fully on the tall head knight, grinning for his friends' sakes but the smile didn't reach his eyes. The blue orbs were clouded with mental exhaustion and the lids kept drooping as if being pulled down by weights. His face was ashen, and he looked as if a feather could topple him.

Riku hung his head and clenched his fists, trying to hold back angry, disparing tears

"It's_ killing_ him. The Darkness can't have Sora's Heart so its sucking the Light and _life_ outta him. Sora's _dying_!"

The King put a sympathetic hand on the silver-haired boy's shoulder,

"Yup"

"Does…..he _know?_"

"I hate to tell you this but, yeah. He's known ever since he collapsed in the Gummi Ship. The only things keepin' the Darkness at bay are Roxas and the support of his friends. That's part of the reason he came here."

Riku gave a small smile.

"Of course. What better friends to get support from than the two friends who accompanied him on his previous journeys."

"Are ya jealous?"

"Hehehe of course not. Those days are past. Besides…look at himm he looks better already!"

Sora was indeed looking better, but Mickey's brow furrowed and he appeared more distressed than ever.

"Sora is taking Goofy and Donald's Light to replace his own. It won't last for long before he'll have to do it again and the more he does it, the more he will become dependent on that Light. He's already fed off of Kairi's love and look what happened ta her."

"Kairi!"

The girl looked at him with a somewhat vacant stare before falling to the ground. Sora chuckled and caught her. As soon as they made contact, the girl visibly got weaker and Sora straightened up. He fell and she caught him, and they both went down giggling

"Does Sora know he's doing this?"

"Of course not Riku. You know Sora would _never_ do anything ta harm his friends. It's best if we don't tell him either. The very concept would be very hard on him."

"Yeah you're right. It would break his heart."

Riku nearly fell 0ver as Axel shoved his way out of his being, concern and worry etching his tone as he addressed the King.

"Hey, what about Roxas? If the Keyboy dies Roxas goes with him, right? We can't let that happen! We have to save both of them or _neither_ will survive!"

Mickey smiled kindly at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, his tone lighter as he told both Riku and Axel his news.

"Actually, Axel, Roxas is the other thing keepin' Sora from the Darkness. As long as his Nobody stays vigilant, there is hope for Sora."

Riku panicked again,

"But Mickey….Roxas _hasn't_ stayed vigilant! He's been taken over by Maleficent and is now her _puppet!_"

King Mickey chuckled,

"Riku do you want to know a secret about Roxas? He is connected to Sora's Antiform just like he is connected to Sora. Roxas is a denizen of Darkness but he cannot be harmed nor consumed by Darkness because any taint gets absorbed by Antiform. Roxas is safe, Axel, don'tcha worry!"

"I worry." Axel said under his breath, "Boy do I worry. Something doesn't smell quite right."

TBC


	11. End of an act beginning of Horror

ACT 2 BEGINS

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"FOOL!"

Roxas was shoved into a dark dungeon, his limbs shackled to the cold, clammy walls by magic manicles. Maleficent was quite pleased with his construction of her castle but after she heard from his shadow that the Nobody had helped the enemy conquer his Darkness, she became extremely displeased.

"You _dare _defy me?" her long nails stroked his cheeks as she purred at him with venomous charm.

"That will cost you _dearly_ Roxas. From now on you and Sora share the same fate, the same_ destiny_. You shall be my little _pets! _AHAHAHAHA! Oogie you insolent bag of bugs! I have brought you a gift. No leave the Nobody be, you fool. You think after your blunder with Sora that I would trust you with the task of breaking my new pet? Get lost!"

She stroked Roxas's throat before strapping him to a table. "However I am not opposed to you five _softening _him for me. Do have _fun _ but remember, no killing. AHAHAHAHA!"

She disappeared and Roxas was surrounded by Oogie, Ursula, Sykes, and Sykes' two Dobermans Rosco and Desotto. The table spun around slowly as each villain tried their hand at terrorizing the helpless Nobody.

"How does she expect us to play with him like THIS? Its no fun at all I tell you!" Oogie complained.

"NONSENSE!" Ursula giggled, "Look at the tables and wonderful devices lying around, iits enough to make even YOU happy! Let's let the dogs have him for now, though. They look like they want some quality time with this Sardine! AHAHAHA!"

On agreement, the villains chained Roxas to a pole and left. As soon as they were gone, Rosco and Desoto circled menacingly around the helpless Nobody, teeth bared and fangs dripping, eyes shining cruelly as they inspected their prey as if he were a piece of meat.

"Well well Rosco look what we have here! It's a live one this time! Hehehe."

"Yeah, Desoto! It was nice of the old hag to enlarge us so we could play with this bone better! Go on brother, unchain him and lay him out would you? That's right hold him there while I _bury my nuzzle _ into his tender little belly! Muhuhahahaha!"

Roxas went limp as the two took turns licking, nuzzling, and gnawing his vital throat, stomach and chest with evil pleasure. The Nobody knew he was going to fade if he wasn't rescued soon. As his body was bashed back and forth between the two Dobeys, Roxas almost wished that he _would_ fade into Nothingness. For Namine's sake and for the sake of his Other, he knew that fading was a luxery that he would never accept.

"Useless Curs!" Maleficent boomed out of nowhere, "I shall tend to the Nobody myself! You aren't fit to deal with such delicate assets it seems, and he os no use to me DEAD!"

Roxas gulped as the witch shackled him to the cold, clammy walls of the dungeon and spoke in her poisonous, sweet tone,

"Why so scared my pet? Allow me to tell you a story. Gaze into the future and laugh at your pathetic Somebody! The brave Keybearer storms the castle, searching and fighting his way to save you. When he opens the door to this dungeon, your chains become his—and he becomes _mine!_ Gaze further still and be light-hearted, for once Sora enters this room and falls his heart will indeed be your own and you will be complete! To express your gratitude, you will serve me for the rest of your existence. As for Sora, I will grant him eternal youth so that he may serve me as well. A puppet on strings, waiting on my every command! AHAHA! And I live happily ever after! AHAHAHAHA!"

"_Monster!" _ Roxas roared summoning thousands of Samurai. They were quickly made to disappear again. The witch laughed at him and stroked his hair.

"Oh Roxas…._sweet _ Roxas…..I will enjoy yanking your chain. Now sleep my pet. Tomorrow you summon Sora. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku paced.

The summons had been activated. Sora was restless and itching to get going. Namine shared his anxiety and Axel encouraged it further, but Riku could not shake the feeling that there was something deceitfull in Roxas's call. Something bad was going to happen to Sora on their Island and Roxas knew it so why did the Nobody send for Sora? The entire thing stunk of Maleficent and Riku knew her scent well.

As Sora boarded the Gummi Ship, Riku saw him smile sadly at him. The silver haired boy shook his head and defiantly stepped onto the giant vessel.

"No you don't, Sora! I'm coming with you and that's final!"

The Keybearer smiled.

"I hoped you'd say that, Riku. Alright! Let's GO!"

TBC


	12. Seal your Fate

KKHKHKHKHKHKH

"He's here."

"Good boy Roxas. Now lure him to you and he shall be _all mine!_"

"NEVER! AAAARGH!" Roxas yeowled as dark lightning shot through his entire body. He had no choice. He closed his eyes and sent another, urgent call to the boy storming the castle. A call so urgent that Sora's heart hurt.

Malefiscent smiled wickedly. Her prey was almost in reach and she was ready to receive him with open talons.

"Here he comes Roxas. HARK! He comes pounding on the door!"

Sure enough Sora and Riku stormed through the dungeon door, eyes blazing. Riku's eyes flashed green for a millisecond and Roxas realized that the witch had forgotten about the Flurry of Dancing Flames. The hag laughed and said,

"Welcome home Sora. I trust you have come to save your pathetic Nobody. However, you are sadly mistaken _my pet_!"

Vines of green sprung out of nowhere, flinging Riku out the door and shutting him out with a SLAM. The silvehaiired boy franticly banged his entire weight on the door, screaming Sora's name until he knocked himself out. The vines curled around the Keyblade, wrenching it away from its wielder and sealing it away far from Sora's powers to summon it. Chains of emerald shackled the hero to the witch, and no matter how hard he struggled he could not get free.

The witch grabbed Sora by the throat and shook him violently before attatching a green collar to his neck and attatching a new chain to the collar, gleefully yanking him to his knees, then on all fours.

The voice of Maleficent dripped evil like venom as she spat loathingly at the boy.

"Sora, you owe me a castle but that debt has been paid. However the payment for meddling actions is to serve me! Refuse and your friends will _suffer_. Their agony will be so great that they will wish for _death!_ So what will it be, hero? What is your answer?"

"Don't do it Sora! She'll—Mmmph!"

A tentical silenced the Nobody and Ursula cackled and drew up a magic contract and pen.

"Go ahead, sugar—sign on the line and all your friends get a ticket to safety. If you want them to suffer unimaginable agony, feel free to leave that dotted line blank! Hahaha!"

Roxas hung his head. It was over. Sora had one weakness and that was his heart. It was why _he_ had been born in the first place. Sora cared too much for his friends and would do anything to keep them from harm. It was just the way he was and now, he was going to save them again.

"Do I have your word on this, Malefiscent?"

"But of course child. Your pathetic friends are of no use to me. They shall remain unharmed."

Sora took the pen, "I'll do it. If you're lyuing though….no contract will prevent me from bringing you down."

Maleficent pulled the paper away as the boy was about to sign his doom.

"Not with the pen."

Ursula was confused, "How is he supposed to seal the deal then, sister?"

Maleficent grinned evily

"The same way he seals everything else."

Sora reached out his hand, summoning the Keyblade. He aimed and fired, sealing his fate for the sake of his friends.

Malefiscent's triumphant cackle resenated throughout the castle ans she chained her prize to the wall next to hs Nobody and purred at him.

"Sleep now my pet. Tomorrow your work begins. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She left, and the prisoners were left nby themselves to ponder their fate. Roxas hung his head and sulked, chastising his idiotisc Other.

"I thought I warned you not to come, Sora. I told you to stay AWAY."

The Keybearer grinned slyly,

"Actually as I recall, it was YOU who summoned me here but we have no time to place blame. Riku and Axel and I have a plan to get you out of here. We just have to be patient and hope my heart holds up."

Roxas snorted,

"So this was planned….._all of it_. But you forget Sora, you signed that contract with the Keyblade. Any attempts to escape will KILL you! How are we supposed tyo escape? How are we going to get out?"

Sora's voice was thick with resolve as he said darkly and seriously,

_"WE_ won't."

"You don't mean—"

"I sealed my fate with the Keyblade. I'm not going anywhere. Even if we bring her down she always comes back and when she does…..my fate will be the same as it is now."

Roxas hung his head, "That's why she didn't want you to sign with the pen. I understand Sora, I'll take care of Kairi."

"Good. Well Roxas, my old adventure ends here, but a new one is just around the corner. Maleficent may take my voice, but she'll never have my heart. I'll be free…but…..trapped."

Sora's eyes closed, the strain on his body finally winning over his willpower, and he slumped against the wall, still fighting sleep. Roxas felt his chains melt away as his Somebody used the last ounce of strength he had to free him.

"Now…go Roxas. Axel and Riku…will take things from here."

Unable to stay awake a second longer, Sora slumped again, the chains holding his arms and head up as he slept.

Roxas looked at him and wondered how he could be so calm. Maleficent had told the Nobody her plans for Sora. The hero would be her pet, deprived of his speech and humanity—a being of instinct and a slave to her will. When he woke up, he would be destined to be enslaved, yet he slept with a smile on his face.

"He knows we can handle things from here." Riku's voice said from behind the Nobody. "Let's not let him down."

Roxas nodded and leaped through the portal Riku (with Axel's help) had made.

Riku reached towards his friend's shoulder and was not surprised when the LionHeart appeared in his hand. The older boy nodded in understanding. The Kingdom Key had rejected him because of the Darkness in his heart. Now Sora was trusting him with the LionHeart because his own heart was weak. The Kingdom key would stay with Sora. The swordlike blade would go with Riku.

The older boy knelt by his friend and patted his shoulder before standing and taking one last look at Sora sleeping peacefully, ever ready for a new adventure.

"Soon Sora….we will return soon. Malefiscent will pay for everything she puts you through. I swear it on my own heart!"

TBC


	13. It has Begun

AN: SOOOOO SORRY for the late post guys! This chapter was exposition mostly and therefore I felt it a bit boring and delayed it. ANYWAY the next chapter WILL feature just what is happening to our hero, so stay tuned!

Back to the fic!

KHKHKHKHKH

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE?"

Kairi was furious and she struggled hard against Axel's grip while raging at the silver-haired youth that had abandoned Sora to his fate.

"After all Sora has done for you, Riku….You LEFT HIM THERE?"

"Calm down, Tiger!" Axel soothed, "Calm down! The Keybearer knows what he's doing. He knew the risks going in amd its up to _us _to stick to the plan."

He turned to the Nobody and said pointedly,

"Only a Keybearer and Loyal subjects of the King can pilot the Gummi Ship. Sora's plan was toi get the strongest hearts possible to help take down the witch. We need a pilot."

Roxas nodded. _Help me Sora! Feed me memories on how to handle this thing!_

"I'll do it. Let's go!"

Kairi snorted.

"You may be Sora's Nobody but you don't know half his allies. You jhave no idea where to look!"

Roxas grinned slyly. "That is where you are wrong. Sit back Kairi. From now on, I'm not just Sora's Nobody. _I am Sora_. His memories are mine, where he's been, who he met, the foes he fought….its all here in my head. The first stop is Hollow Bastion. We need to talk to Squall."

"Squall?"

"Leon, Squall same guy. According to Sora's memory he would be one of the best in a fight. We'll pick him up and also a guy named Cloud."

"Sounds good.."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The creature's large eyes observed the travelers curiously, his ears going down and up as he looked for the hero to show himself. When it was clear that the Keybearer was not among the crew, the blue abomination went and scurried between the legs of one of the newcomers.

"Sora?" he gurgled up at the cloaked figure.

Roxas grinned at the cute, fluffy alien but did not slow his pace,

"Hi there little guy. What's your name? I'm Roxas, not Sora."

"Stitch. Sora?"

Riku smiled and bent down,

"I think he's _asking _for Sora, Roxas. Sorry Stitch, but he isn't with us. Do you know where we can find Leon? We need his help to rescue Sora from really bad people."

"Ih!" The blue form confermed, then scampered to a house that was NOT Merlin's and paused at the door.

"Squall intaba queesta! Nabaga!"

"He's in there?"

"Ih!"

The travelers opened the door and entered, receaving a very warm welcome as the door closed behind them.

KHKHKHKHKH

"So Sora's been captured." The speaker folded his jacketed arms and tilted his head in thought.

"That's the gist of it." Riku confermed.

"Interesting. So there IS a reason the Heartless around here have been gathering food instead of hearts. They're planning a party."

"Bingdiba Tookie da FABBA!" Stitch spat in descust.

Squall nodded and translated loosly, conferming the groups suspiscions.

"The Heartless can't eat food. Wich means it's the VILLIANS who are throwing the party the bastards."

Axel snorted.

"Wanna help us crash it?"

"Shoo, ya kiddin'?" Cid drawled, wiping spittle off his chin with his burly arm, "Fer what that boy done fer us, we'd be real jerks if we didn't return the favor."

Roxas smiled,

"Thank you. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The Nobody fell on the floor, twisting and writhing in agony. Axel dropped to his side in a millisecond, his hands on Roxas's forehead.

"ROXAS! He's hot, and I don't mean feverish. He's BURNING UP and Believe me, I _know _burning!"

Riku felt his heart sank as he realized the reason for the Nobody's discomfort. Sora's torture had begun. The silver-haired youth turned to Kairi's Nobody.

"Namine, What is going on with Sora? Please, tell me everything."

Namine shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Riku, but some magical barrier is preventing me from seeing through his heart. I can't get through."

Kairi stepped forward boldly.

"I can."

Riku raised an eyebrow. Kairi threw a fit if Sora so much as stubbed his toe. Now she was willing to watch him suffer?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It won't be easy but it must be done."

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eeyes, then a pained look crossed her features as she relayed the scene she saw.

"Sora is on Oogie's table again. The villains are gathered around him and they are spinning him around. Malefiscent….is burning a new Emblem in his chest. Now they are…..laughing at him and…" she shed a tear, "Setting him on fire. Now Ursula is mixing things and….yes….i think…yes….they took his voice."

The girl's eyes opened, "Sora knew I was looking through his heart and he….shut me out. I can't see anything now."

Her part done, the girl finally allowed herself to truly mourn for Sora. Riku held her and shed tears of his own as he rubbed her back assuredly.

"It's ok Kairi. You did well. It's going to be ok, I promise."

TBC


	14. Be Prepaired

Scar and Zira set up the tables and decorations while Gaston, Clayton, Amis Slade and Ratigan set the meats and fish on the table, freshly killed of course.

The villains were happy at the least. The Keybearer was finally theirs—er Maleficent's but still, it was satisfying to see their old enemy scampering around on all fours, an emerald collar around his neck, scrounging for scraps.

Since Sora couldn't speak, he communicated using grunts, barks, yips, and other bestial sounds to express himself. It was pathetic and the villains all loved it. Sora of course hated being brought so low, but his nature was to endure everything done to him with a grin or a grunt. If he got into trouble, he merely had to scamper to his mistress's side, and she would save him from punishment.

How the Keybearer relished humiliating the ones who he now was a pet for! He was beaten, but he was far from broken. His spunk had not died with his humanity, and iit got so bad, that Jafar even pulled the witch aside and held a private conference concerning Sora's behavior.

"I think we should tighten his leash." The vizier complained.

Maleficent giggled (a most disturbing sound that should never be imagined ever again…) and stroked her staff.

"Nonsense. Sora will be what he is, no matter how tight the noose. It is one of his most annoying traits I agree, but it has its charm and uses."

The witch called her raven, and handed it a rolled up paper.

"Deliver this to the hero's pathetic friends. I want them to see what has become of their precious hopes and dimming light."

Jafar frowned

"Is this wise? As a group, those light bearers will prove more than a minor annoyance.."

The witch smiled, sending the bird off with a flick of her wrist, then stroked the spikes of her pet who had once again sought refuge under her throne.

"Relax Jafar. There will be no uprising this time. I made it quite clear in my invitation. This time, there can be no loose ends."


	15. Witch's Invitation

"_You are cordially invited to dine with me and my distinguished guests during an eight day to three week celebration, under a white flag. Failure to attend will result in Sora's death immediately after the celebration and let me assure you, it will be slow and pianful._"

Kairi shuddered and Namine looked up from where she was tending to a feverish Roxas. The girl had not left his side since he had collapsed yet again five days pending Sora's capture. The Nobody was sick, and Namine was getting worried. As far as she knew, Sora was healthy.

"That BASTARD!" Riku, having read the letter out loud, raged, throwing the paper aside, "She wants us to watch Sora perform and be her PET!"

Kairi hung her head, "We can't refuse?"

"No! If we do, she will KILL Sora!"

Axel waved a hand dismissively

"I don't know what you are so upset about. This is a golden opertunmity. At the heart of the enemy, they won't imagine we would try to do anything. Not in their own stronghold anyway."

Riku nodded.

"You're right. Still, in order for this to work, we ALL have to attend and stay for the ENTIRE TIME. It will be very hard on all of us."

While the two discussed strategy, airi helped Namine tend to the feverish Nobody on the couch.

"Oh Roxas..." Namine sobbed softly, "Don't give up...please don't fade on me now..."

The princess of heart smiled and put a comforting hand on her Nobody's shoulder

"Don't worry, Roxas won't leave us. Not yet. He's still fighting."

"How...how can you know that?" the blond girl sniffed, dabbing the burning forhead for what seemed like the hundreth time. "He hasn't gotten even the slightest bit better since he collapsed. He is getting worse by the second..."

"I know." Kairi said, her voice strong.

"He hasn't given up Namine. There is just too much...Sora...in him."


	16. Glimpse of hope

"Welcome my dears! Come in, come in!"

Maleficent's smug greeting gave Riku chills. His clear blue eyes searched for Sora but couldn't find him.

The witch cranked her head to view the other arrivals amd frowned slightly. _why are only half of them here?_

"Where is Roxas? Surely he got my invitation. What of the redhead, Sora';s light?"

Riku backed away, the witch's scent bringing unpleasant memories.

"We still have time to honor the agreement. Roxas has fallen ill and Kairi is tending to him. What about YOUR end of the deal? I see no chain around your wrist, so where is he?"

Maleficent shrugged

"Sora is around somewhere."

"You don't keep tabs on him?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"There is no need." the woman was quite smug, "My pet knows his territory. Sooner or later he will come to me for releif or escape."

Now the boy was curious, "Escape from WHAT?"

There was a crash in the kitchen, and Malefiscent smiled knowingly and said, "Punishment of course."

Riku's spirits and hopes rose immediately as a figure emerged from behind the double doors and scampered behind the dragon lady's chair, a potato in his mouth and a chicken leg clenched in his fist.

The witch waved off the angry chef, Louie, and scratched Sora behind the neck, cooing at him softly. Riku snorted and knelt next to his friend, looking him over carefuly.

"So...you took his voice, tortured his body, shadowed his heart, dressed him in Darkness...but you still could not crush his spirit. He's still a nuisance in more ways than one. Isn't that right...Sora?"

Hearing his name, the green and black clad troublemaker turned to the speaker and began chittering and chattering excitedly, eyes sparkling in joy before he scampered off again.

Riku stood and watched him before sitting by the witch. As much as he hated her scent, it was the most efficient way to observe and check on Sora. He was lighthearted now that he knew his friend's core had not been tampered with and deep down, Sora was still the same. He gave a smug smile to Namine, who nodded slightly.

_Kairi will love this news._


End file.
